Amy
Amy & Jacob is a 2004 Australian children's film Name: Amy & Jacob Directed by: John Lasseter Pete Docter Co-Directed by: Ash Brannon Darla K. Anderson Screenplay by: Jacob Williamson Produced by: Jacob Williamson Cinematography by: Film Editing by: Jacob Williamson Distributor: Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Pictures Universal Pictures DreamWorks Animation Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures ABC (Australia) Movies ABC for Kids (Australia) Movies Nick Jr Movies Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Aardman Animations Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions (At The End Of The Movie) Production company: Jacob Williamson Airdate: June 23, 2004 Length: 92 minutes Filming Locations *Jacob Williamson's House (561 Resolution St, North Albury NSW) *Water Park *McDonalds *Hungry Jacks *Burger King *KFC *Subway *Centro Lavington *Centro Lavington - Spa (To Relax & Swim) *Centro Lavington - Bench (To Sit) *East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW *East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW - Pool Mobile Truck *East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW - Bench (To Sit) *And More Starring *Amy Salter *Jacob Williamson Plot Day Sky (Morning) In The Studio. Amy Has Blonde Ponytail. Amy Says "Hello I'm Amy Salter, And Look, Here Comes Jacob Williamson". Jacob Gets Off The School Bus, And Then Jacob Says "Hello Amy" And Amy Says "Hello Jacob", And After That, Jacob Says "Hello I'm Jacob Williamson, Unfortunately Helen Is Not With Me Because She's Sick And Sheena Is Not With Me Because She's Sick Too, So I Have A Friend Who's Been Filling In, This Is Amy Salter Everyone" And Amy Says "Hi Everyone". And After That, Jacob And Amy Are Nephew Grandson And Aunty Grandma, Cousins, Brother And Sister, Boyfriend And Girlfriend, Friends, Best Friends And Good Friends And Jacob And Amy Are Kissing Each Other. Jacob Has Bacon & Egg Sandwich With Egg, Bacon, Sausage, Cheese, Devon, Ham, Butter, Vegemite, Peanut Butter, 100's & 1000's Sprinkles, Honey, Tomato Sauce, Barbecue Sauce, And Mayonnaise In It. After That, Jacob And Amy Watches The News. News About Sport. After That, Jacob And Amy Hug And Tickle Each Other And Laughing On The Mattress With Blanket And Pillow In The Lounge Room. Jacob And Amy Goes Outside To Play And Hang Out. And They Imagined They Have A Sleepover With Themselves, Be Cowboys And Cowgirls And Ride Horses, And Be Prince And Princess/King And Queen Loving And Kissing Each Other. After That, Jacob And Amy Goes On Jacob's Great Adventures Adventures Such As Water Park, McDonalds, Centro Lavington, Hungry Jacks, Burger King, KFC, Subway, East Albury NSW/Urana Rd, Lavington NSW, And More. And Jacob Wears His Swim Top And His Shorts And Amy Wears Her Swimsuit When They Go Swimming, When They Go In The Pool Mobile Truck, And When They Go In The Spa. Pool Mobile Truck Can Move When Jacob And Amy In It. Jacob And Amy Are Smiling, Happy, Laughing and Excited. And Then After Jacob's Great Adventures Are Over, Jacob Will Be Ungrounded by Hayley, Patrick and Joe Williamson, And Amy Will Be Ungrounded by Jordan Lewis. And Amy And Jordan Are Still Boyfriend And Girlfriend (or Husband And Wife). Do During Swimming At The Water Park: *Get In The Water *Race With/Without Swimming Caps And Goggles *Kicking Legs *Water Safety And Survival Skills With/Without Swimming Caps And Goggles *Float And Play In The Water *Shooting Each Other With Water Guns *Splash On Each Other *Hug *Kiss *Hi-5 *Shake Hands *Wearing Wetsuits *Get Back In The Water With/Without Wetsuits *Surfing At The Beach With Wetsuits *Scuba Diving/Freediving/Snorkeling/Helmet Diving With Wetsuits *Diving *Have A Picnic At The Beach *Eat And Drink From The Canteen *Having Fun At The Water Park *BBQ *Relax *Relax In The Spa *Boating At The Beach *Fishing At The Beach Water Park With: *Swimming Pool *Spa *Water Slide *Beach *Ocean *Sea *Aquarium *Canteen Jacob And Amy Are Boating And Fishing In Their Normal Clothes. Jacob Is Diving In His Normal Clothes And Amy Is Diving In Her Wetsuit. Jacob Without Fins And Mask When Jacob And Amy Goes Diving. Amy With Fins And Helmet When Jacob And Amy Goes Diving. Jacob And Amy Are Together When They Go Diving. Pyjamas Made Out Of Rash Guard When They Imagined They Have A Sleepover With Themselves. Night Sky When They Imagined They Have A Sleepover With Themselves. Day Sky (Morning) Is Blue In The Studio. Voice Cast • Amy Salter as Herself • Jacob Williamson as Himself • Hayley Doyle as Herself • Joe Williamson as Himself • Patrick Williamson as Himself • Jordan Lewis as Himself "Amy & Jacob" Movie Does Not Have *Sad Songs/Sad Music *Other Feelings DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Bonus Material **"The Filming & Editing Of Amy & Jacob" Documentary **Behind The Scenes: News & Sport **Trailers and TV Spots **"Filmmakers Roundtable" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music **"News & Sport" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music **Scene Selection (Notice: It Was Taken From The Main Menu) **Trailers ***The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) ***Disney Pixar Collection VHS and DVD Preview ***Nickelodeon VHS and DVD Trailers ***Nick Jr VHS and DVD Trailers ***Hit Entertainment VHS and DVD Trailers ***ABC for Kids (Australia) VHS and DVD Trailers *Audio Commentary *Sneak Peeks **The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) **Disney Pixar Collection VHS and DVD Preview **Nickelodeon VHS and DVD Trailers **Nick Jr VHS and DVD Trailers **Hit Entertainment VHS and DVD Trailers **ABC for Kids (Australia) VHS and DVD Trailers *Set Up **Languages ***English **Subtitles ***English **THX Optimizer Media Release *''Amy & Jacob'' is released on VHS and DVD June 23, 2004 *''Amy & Jacob'' is re-released on DVD 2006 *''Amy & Jacob'' is released on Blu-Ray 2010 VHS/DVD Distributor *ABC Video/ABC DVD *Roadshow Entertainment *ABC For Kids *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Warner Home Video *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment *MGM Home Entertainment *Paramount Home Video/Paramount DVD *Nickelodeon/Nick DVD *Nick Jr/Nick Jr DVD *Walt Disney Home Video *Disney Videos/Disney DVD *THX Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions Logo - On/Has *Black Background *Copyright Stamp *Nickelodeon Logo/Nick Jr Logo Stands Very Still Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios Opening Logo - Taken From *A Bug's Life (1998) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Amy & Jacob (2004) Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios Closing Logo - Taken From * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Amy & Jacob (2004) * The Incredibles (2004) * Cars (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) Amy & Jacob (2004) End Credits - On * Black Background Amy & Jacob (2004) End Credits - Non-Parts * Swimming/Diving * Crying * Speaking/Talking * Epilogue Movie Details In Theaters: June 23, 2004 On VHS and DVD: June 23, 2004 On Blu-Ray: 2010 Genre: Family and Kids MPAA Rating: G Consumer Advice: Network * Nickelodeon * Fox 8 * Jetix (2004-2009) * The Comedy Channel * Foxtel Movies * Cartoon Network * Boomerang * ABC (United States) * ABC TV * ABC2 (2005-2017) * ABC Comedy - Formerly called: ABC2 (2005-2017) * ABC3 (2009-2016) * ABC Me - Formerly called: ABC3 (2009-2016) * ABC Kids (2001-2009) * ABC For Kids On 2 (2009-2011) * ABC4 Kids (2011-2015) * ABC Kids - Formerly called: ABC For Kids (1991-2001), ABC Kids (2001-2009), ABC For Kids On 2 (2009-2011) and ABC4 Kids (2011-2015) * PBS * PBS Kids * PBS Kids Go (2004-2013) * PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2013) * Sprout (2013-2017) * Universal Kids - Formerly called: PBS Kids Sprout (2005-2013) and Sprout (2013-2017) * CBeebies * TEENick (2001-2009) * The N (2002-2009) * TeenNick - Formerly called: TEENick (2001-2009) and The N (2002-2009) * Noggin (1999-2009) * Nick Jr - Formerly called: Noggin (1999-2009) * Nick Jr * Disney Channel * Toon Disney (1998-2009) * Disney XD - Formerly called: Toon Disney (1998-2009) and Jetix (2004-2009) * Playhouse Disney (1997-2011) * Disney Junior - Formerly called: Playhouse Disney (1997-2011) * Foxtel Movies Disney * GO! (2009–2015) * 9Go! - Formerly called: GO! (2009–2015) * Nine Network * Network Ten * Eleven (Australian TV channel) * Prime Television (1988–2011) * Prime7 - Formerly called: Prime Television (1988–2011) * BBC * WIN Television * Seven Network * 7HD (2007-2010) * 7mate - Formerly called: 7HD (2007-2010) * 9Gem Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki